sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Radames McKnight
Radames McKnight (45 BBY—) is the Executive Officer of the Corporate Sector Authority since 13 ABY. ExO Questionnaire Congratulations, the following persons have made the short list by the ExO selection committee as final candidates for the appointed position. Corporate Sector Authority Executive Officer Candidates : names hidden As part of the selection process, the committee would like to know if you are interested in the position. If so, please contact the committee (in care of Kerunous and Ayam) with your availabilty schedule for an interview on the following questions: 1. What do you feel you can offer the CSA should you become the ExO? 2. What is your plan for future of the CSA and expanding profits? 3. What do you plan on changing or altering in order to acheive your long term goals? 4. What do you need in the immediate future to accomplish your goals? 5. Would you be willing to give up all foreign stocks and affliations and dedicate yourself to the prosperity of the CSA? Please note that holographic interviews are accepted along with other concessions by the committee from candidates. Additional questions may be asked by the selection committee based on your prompt response to this calling. Congratulations and Good Luck ExO Answers From the public record: Question 1 By becoming the ExO of the CSA, I believe I can apply the same prinicples that led to the success of my former companies and even my family to the corporation as a whole. I believe that a strong leader is a good listener and is able to make informed decisions. I come from an economic background that stresses reliable and accurate communication and a hands on approach to business management. I can offer the CSA my undying loyalty and all the time that my family has to spare of me and more. Question 2 Future plans for the CSA involve increasing our marketshare in the rest of the galaxy. The CSA will be the place that people think of first when they want to purchase any commodity, even if it's produced on their homeworld. I plan to increase the tourism and immigration to the CSA by offering competitive wages and bonuses to lure talented people into our corporation. I also plan to reward companies and their workers in times of prosperty and likewise expect everyone to be accountable in times of recession. Question 4 In the immediate future to accomplish my goals, I need strong leaders in the corporation. I will require new leadership in Finance, Media and OMM. I will need Legal and Security to step up to the plate in enforcing and interpreting easy to follow laws for civilians and visitors alike. More importantly I need people who see a new vision for the CSA and who are not caught in the same old thinking that the CSA is a branch of the Galactic Empire. We are our own entity, with our own laws, traditions and goals. Question 5 In order to dedicate myself to the prosperity of the CSA, I am willing to give up all foreign stocks and affiliations. I am from Kalla; born, educated and employed on Kalla. I have no foreign affiliations as I have rarely ventured from Authority space. I have been on the corporate leadership teams of such corporations as: *'Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles' as Financial Officer *'The Karflo Corporation' as Manufacturing Vice President *'zZip Product Concepts Ltd' as Marketing Manager *'Lerrimore Contracting Co.' as Chief Operations Officer *'Arcon Multinode Agricorp' as Chief Executive Officer. I would consider it a great honor and accept the responsiblity of leading the Corporate Sector Authority into the next era of economic prosperity. OOC Notes This character is a Non-player character currently controlled by Ayam. Any correspondence to the ExO should be directed to her. McKnight, Radames